Ze LOTR Mount Doom
| Scenario = | KeyAuthor = Hannibal }}ze_LOTR_Mount_Doom is a Zombie Escape map created by Hannibal. It is themed on the movie Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King. Overview Development The first version of the map. This version had bug which were fixed in the v4_1. There was one bug left. The current bug- and glitch-free version. Map specifications * Custom textures * Multiple Soundtracks and movie related sounds * 3 Special Items: the Nazgul, the Ring and the Earendil Light. Tactics At the beginning of each round the console shows what mission ("destroy the ring" or "go to the volcano"): * On "destroy the ring" there is the Ring and you must destroy it. * On "go to the volcano" there is not the Ring you must climb the mountain and enter in the volcano. The map starts at three different spawn locations, outside of the castle. (1) First Spawn. * You must go in the castle by the bridge (the Nazgul repel humans then leave), the door will open, you must go at the grids and open it by the lever in wood while other cover. When the grid is open, crouch you and spend it. Some players cover here and other go to the lever to open the door. (2) Second Spawn. * You must go in the castle by the water and climb the ladder. (3) Third Spawn. * You must go in the castle by the stone way. * (2 and 3) You must go at the grids and open it by the lever in wood while other cover. When the grid is open, crouch you and spend it. Some players cover here and other go to the lever to open the door. *(All)When the grid open crouch you and spend it, one activate the other lever while other cover the grid, when the second grid open spend it. Some players must cover here while other will take the Earendil Light and the ring or activate the lever. When the ring is take the player who have it must descend to open the door or when the lever is pressed the door open after 15 seconds. *(Zombie) When you can go in second castle, you have 50% of luck that the Nazgul door is open. (There is the door on the left when you enter in the castle, if the door is open go on it and spend the box to control the Nazgul.) *(All) After you spend the door, follow the way and if there is the Ring, cover it. When there is big stone wait until the Ring arrive, when he is here the stone break and you can climb the mountain but prevent yourself from falling rocks on fire. In "destroy the Ring" when the Ring has climb the mountain he must go in the volcano to destroy it and leave quickly before he dead. After a big stone break and you must descend the hill to arrive at the end of the map. To gain speed as the ring bearer turn around facing the zombies and move backwards. This will give you a gain in speed instead of a loss of speed. Make sure not to shoot while doing this exploit as it slows you down. In "go to the volcano" when you arrive at the top of the mountain you must cover for 20 seconds and after the grid which stuck the entrance of the volcano break and you must go in it. You must cover for 40 seconds then the pillars break and the lava rise. AND YOU WIN THE ROUND!!!!!! Notes The human who have the Ring is slowed and zombies can kill him very simply consequently you must cover him if you don't want lose the round. Trivia Category:Maps Category:Maps (CS:S) Category:Hannibal